twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Greene
; in Jacksonville, FL |nationality = American |residence = Los Angeles |gender = Female |eyes = Grey |hair = Dark brown |height = 5'5" (165cm) |family = *Joe Greene (father) *Michelle Greene (mother) *Joe Greene (brother) |alias = *Chewy (Bear) *Asher *Ash *Ashy |website = |yearsactive = 2005 - present |sagarole = Alice Cullen}} Ashley Michele Greene (born February 21, 1987) appears in all five movies of the series as Alice Cullen. She originally auditioned for the role of Bella Swan, but later got a call that she had been offered the role of Alice Cullen. Author Stephenie Meyer said that Greene was the actor who came closest to her vision for their character. Meyer said, "I saw a picture of her and just thought, 'You found Alice! Oh my gosh!'"'Twilight' Countdown: Stephenie Meyer talks about the film's twist ending Denise Martin, latimesblog, 11-17-2008 Biography Early life Greene was born in Jacksonville, Florida, the daughter of Michele, who works in insurance, and Joe Greene, a U.S. Marine who now owns his own concrete business. She grew up in Middleburg and Jacksonville, and went to University Christian School before transferring to Wolfson High School when she was in tenth grade. She moved to Los Angeles, California, at the age of 17 to pursue an acting career. Greene has one sibling, an older brother named Joe, who still resides in Jacksonville with his parents. Career In 2005, Greene appeared on Punk'd, followed by appearances on Crossing Jordan and Desire in 2006 and King of California in 2007. Her big break came in 2008 when she was cast as Alice Cullen in Twilight, after finishing Shark and Otis and appearing in the post-production video of Radio Free Albemuth. She went on to film Summer's Moon and Skateland, both of which were released in 2009, as well as returning as Alice Cullen in New Moon and Eclipse. She also plays Alice in both Breaking Dawn - Part 1 and Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Greene will also make the move to television, having been cast in an upcoming ABC drama series called Americana ''in which she will portray a young up-and-coming fashion designer. She recently appeared in 3 episodes of another ABC series, ''Pan Am. However, Americana ''was passed over by ABC. Personal life Greene is good friends with her ''Twilight co-stars Jackson Rathbone and Kellan Lutz, whom she knew before the filming of Twilight. Greene's love life has also started to receive a lot of attention from the press. Her most high-profile relationship was with singer Joe Jonas, whom she dated from fall 2010 to March 2011. She also dated actor Reeve Carney, best known for his work in the Broadway production, Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark. She is currently dating Paul Khoury, the pair have been dating for 5 months Filmography Awards Trivia *Greene's favorite book from the Twilight Saga is Twilight. *Greene said that when Twilight filming is over, the person she'll miss the most is her character, Alice. References External links *Ashley Greene on Wikipedia * *Ashley Greene official Twitter *Ashley Greene official Facebook *Ashley Greene official MySpace *Ashley Greene official Hi5 *Ashley Greene official Formspring *Ashley Greene at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors Category:Twilight film Category:New Moon film Category:Eclipse film Category:Breaking Dawn films